The True Love of Aphrodite
by Lady Sylvanas
Summary: This is a Percy/ Aphrodite story. No flames please. I do not own Percy Jackson or HOO. Percadite!
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter will be short but I'll make the next ones longer.**

PERCY POV

I walked into the throne room of Olympus. After Annabeth dumped me for Nico, I had become depressed and started moping around my cabin. I guess the gods had noticed because they called me to Olympus a week later. I bowed to my father and then to Zeus. Zeus growled "You dare not bow to the king of the gods first? I should throw you off Olympus for that!" Then surprisingly, before Poseidon could retort, Hera exclaimed angrily "Shut up Zeus. This hero pays respect to his father first and is the first hero I've seen who doesn't cheat on their love. You on the other hand, cheat on me daily and get angry when I help a male hero. I have never cheated you and it means nothing to you and I can't stand you anymore. I'm getting divorced." She started chanting in ancient Greek and a golden thread appeared between Zeus and Hera. she then waved her hand and the thread snapped. "and as an afterthought, I'm making Percy a minor sea god and god of loyalty." she said and once more chanted in ancient Greek. Percy felt like his body was falling apart and he blacked out.

**So was that good? Please give ideas for the next chapters!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to tell you this but the internet at my grandparents is messed up and they pay by the minute so I might not be lengthening my chapters like some of you have been asking. I'll try to after Thanksgiving week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry the first chapter was rushed. I actually wrote that after a test in health. You can still vote on Hera's love life so if you haven't, vote! This chapter is just the reactions of some of the Olympians after the meeting. Back to Percy next chapter. I want to see if I can get some more votes.**

**Poseidon=2**

**Artemis=1**

ARTEMIS POV

I had never seen Hera in this light before. I'd always considered her to a housewife that was too afraid to stand up to her husband and took out her anger on her stepchildren. Kinda like the wicked stepmother from Cinderella. I would have never in my three thousand years of existence thought she would get tired of her cheating scumbag of a husband. Sure most of my hatred of her came from her bullying me but you couldn't really blame me for that could you? Maybe now that she wasn't married to Zeus she would be nicer. And I had to admit, she was HOT.

APOLLO POV

HAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe my sister has a crush on Hera! It was obvious by the way her eyes were transfixed on the former queen of the gods! I'm sure half the people on Olympus will be after Hera now! This is gonna be the best entertainment I've had in decades!

HERMES POV

Thank gods that Hera isn't with Zeus anymore. She kept making me deliver hate mail to monsters and titans in Tartarus. Maybe now I can have a break.

POSEIDON POV

I'm so glad I'm not Zeus right now. He just let the most amazing woman in the whole world go! I've always loved her but she was forced into marrying Zeus. Now I have a chance with her! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of god who cheats on their immortal wife very much but I swear Amphitrite isn't the woman I married. Ever since Triton was born she's been over protective of him and is pretty demonic. I didn't know Hera could give godly divorces. Maybe she can get me one.

APHRODITE POV

OMG! PERCY AND ANNABETH BROKE UP! WITH HER OUT OF THE WAY I'LL BE PLAYING WITH PERCY'S HEART LIKE PLAYDOUGH!

ATHENA POV

So my daughter dumped the hero of Olympus for a son of Hades. And now he's just a chew toy for Aphrodite. I give her one week before he's wrapped around her finger looking pathetic like Ares.

HESTAPHUS POV

So now I have another rival for the affections of MY OWN WIFE! This is outrageous. I did not put up with her for this long just to loose her now. This means war.

ARES POV

How dare that boy steal my girlfriends heart. When he wakes up I'll rip him to shreds.


	4. My Computer Broke

**Hey guys I'm writing this from my friends computer. My computer is broken. I've taken it in to be fixed but it won't be before christmas and my parents are dragging me out to fredricksburg. I will have a chapter update for all my stories when I get my computer back. Sorry once again.**


End file.
